We Never Change
by gilraenstar
Summary: Mysterious letters and a client with a brain might mean trouble for Mike, Fi, and Sam as they try and figure out who's killing who and exactly who it is Fi is working for. Chapter 2 is up  3
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya guys! New story here, and this one got a weird thing to it! As you notice both the title and the chapter title are names of songs. The other day I decided I wanted to do a little songfic story, but I didn't necessarily want them to be oneshots, so I put my ipod on shuffle, wrote done the songs in the order they came on and tried to put together a storyline using lyrics and titles to create one big story of connected music and cool stuffs. Anyway, the title is 'We Never Change' by Coldplay and the chapter is 'Eleanor Rigby' by The Beatles. Enjoy and comment: D_

We Never Change

Chapter 1: Eleanor Rigby

"She's just having some trouble with the feds." Sam said persistently, trying to rein Michael in for yet another job. A young lady coming over to shake his hand and give him a hug interrupted Sam. Michael raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is Mike. He's the guy I told you about. He's gonna help me with you case.

"Hi I'm Eleanor Korff. Thank you so much for coming. Sam said you were a good assistant in his past cases" The woman said excitedly. She looked unkempt, her hair looking as if it hadn't been brushed after she had gotten her shower and her clothing wrinkled like she had just thrown something on and ran out to meet them.

"Yeah…" Michael said slowly, glaring at Sam behind his sunglasses. Sam flashed him a nervous smile, looking like a child that knew they had done something bad and finding it humorous.

"Is you're middle name Rigby?"

Eleanor laughed quietly, "Yeah. My dad liked the Beatles a lot. My mom didn't have any say in it."

"You're parents named you after their favorite Beatles' song?" Michael asked doubtfully, staring at the women across from him and Sam. Eleanor shrugged.

"Better than being named something weird sounding, like I dunno…. Jesse or Leslie. The names that could go either way."

"So what's your problem, Eleanor?"

"Call me Ellie." She insisted. "Anyway, I've been having a lot of trouble with the police lately. They told me I've housing a murderer. Now that doesn't make sense to me, because, one I don't really have any friends or family that come over often enough, and certainly no murderers. So, I started looking around and I found these wedged in between the floorboards in my living room." Ellie pulled out several pieces of paper, handing them to Sam, who handed them to Michael after giving them a glance.

"There coded." Michael said blankly.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that hard to figure out. It's just sort of the alphabet backwards if that makes sense. So Z equals A and Y is B."

"Smart." Michael said approvingly, glad that this girl wasn't a complete idiot. She was rather amusing actually. He studied the papers, looking at the little penciled in translations underneath the red letters. It looked to be written in red ink, but he suspected it might be blood. It looked too dark to be from a normal red pen. The translation read, _'you know when and where. Same as last time.'_ The other messages were sometimes similar, but the most often were coded even farther with different names and numbers that suggested the messenger knew they might be found and figured out.

"You know who wrote those?"

"Only one of them has any kind of signature." Ellie said, holding out yet another of the letters. "The guy writing these calls himself Jack. Only thing I could think of was Jack the Ripper being his cover name. The writer often instills some kind of sick sense of humor. My guess is he's crazy in the head and likes being cryptic."

Michael liked this girl more and more. She had a brain in her head and wasn't as easily put off as some of his other clients were.

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Do you think this Jack person knows you've found these letters?"

"I've been careful not to lead him to believe that. I always put them back before to long."

"Good. Keep doing that. Monitor them and make sure you're not alone in your house. If this guy is like Jack the Ripper, being the only woman in an empty house isn't a good idea."

*(*)*

"You're out of yogurt." Fi called to him when he arrived in the loft.

"I had one left. I was saving it. But-."

"Sorry. I had the munchies." Fi said, eating another spoonful of the precious yogurt. "Heard you got a new job with Sam."

"Yeah. Apparently I'm Sam's assistant now." Michael grumbled, taking the spoon from Fiona and stealing a bite before Fi had time to pull the yogurt cup away. She turned her back to him, as she tried desperately to down the last of the blueberry goodness before he could wrestle it away from her.

"Hey, I bought it!" Michael said, reaching over her shoulder to pluck it from her hands. She squeaked, trying to snatch it back and smacking her spoon of his head.

"Fi, you got it in my hair." Michael complained, rubbing his head where he had been hit and feeling the new stickiness.

"Sorry." She apologized without even meaning it. Fi threw the empty cup away and smiled at him. "You got some on your face."

He glared. "Thanks." He wiped a hand across his face, getting most of it off. "So, you want to help Sam and I with this one?"

"Hmmmm… I'm busy right now." She answered, getting serious now.

"With what? You don't have a job."

"With a gun deal, stupid. You don't have a real job either so I don't want to hear it."

Michael rolled his eyes at her. "Some random gangster asking for an RPK again?"

"No… It's not really a gun deal in that sense… it's more like a hired gunpower job."

"Fiona." Michael said, his voice layered with worried and warning tones.

"Come on Michael. It's not like I'm going to get killed or anything. It's precautionary. These guys just want me to watch their backs with shotgun and a flare gun."

"Do you even know who they are?"

"One guy is named Jonathan and the other is Alex. Don't really need last names in my line of work, but from what I can tell their not bad people. I met them just yesterday. Quite nice really, they offered to buy me lunch." She said simply, "That's more than you do nowadays."

"Fi… Not now okay?" Michael said as she got within an inch of him.

"Why not now?" She pouted.

The smell of expensive perfume and gunpowder was overwhelming. Michael couldn't think past it.

Fi pressed her forehead to his staring at him and waiting for a reaction.

Michael stumbled for words, getting lost in her eyes.

She kissed him, starting out lightly before it eventually grew deeper and more passionate. Michael was so distracted by the kiss, that he didn't hear Sam coming, and didn't know he was standing in the dorrway, watching them.

"You two done eating each others face yet?" Sam asked.

They broke away from each other, putting a distance of two feet between them.

Fiona threw the spoon she had set on the counter at Sam.

"Ouch! Just sayin it how it is sister!" He yelped, rubbing his head.

"Shut up Sam." Michael and Fiona said in unison.

*(*)*

_This idea has been running rampant through my mind, and it makes it hard to keep my attention on my other stories, so I decided to just write it down to get it out of my head. _

_One more thing before I go—notice how I totally dis Jesse in the beginning XD I couldn't help it. jesse gets on my nerves some times—especially when he's trying to steal Fi from Michael._

_Anyway, I'd like two reviews b4 the next chapter is up, but I seem pretty popular here so i'm hoping for more. :D ty for reading! yay!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n no real set time, somewhere in season 1 or 2 = thnx for reading :D_

_Also, is anyone else not liking the new setup for fanfiction? It's annoying me. A lo =3t_

Chapter 2: Bridge Over Troubled Water

"What is it, Sam?" Michael grumbled, slightly annoyed by the interruption. Truthfully he should be glad Sam stopped them before they gotten any farther.

"Uh…" Sam stuttered, still rubbing his head where the spoon had hit him. He stared at Fi, unsure whether the next thing he said would provoke another attack from her. "Do you want me to come back later Mikey? Looked like you were kind of busy…"

"Just spit it out, Sam. You already ruined it." Fi huffed, sounding a bit disappointed and angry at the ex-SEAL.

"Okay then. I got copies of all the letters and stuff from Ellie. She thinks the guy might place another one tonight. I asked her if she wanted one of us to stake out with her tonight-."

"And what'd she say?"

"Welll, I kind of insisted someone stay with her tonight."

"And who were you going to send?" Fi asked, slightly suspicious.

Sam paused, and looked at Fi guiltily.

Fi crossed her arms and glared. "You want me, to spend the entire night with one of your clients? Send Michael, I'm sure he'd love to spend a night with a different girl."

"Fiona…"

"Sorry Fi, I just thought that you two would connect better! It'll be like a slumber party, sleep over thingy. Don't women like that kind of stuff?" Sam said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Fi glared at daggers at him, brushing past him angrily as she said, "Fine, I'll do it. But only if both of you come shopping with me next week. I need some new dresses." Fi winked at Michael before slamming the door on her way out.

Now it was Michaels turn to glare at Sam.

"What'd I do?"

*(*)*

"So, you think he's going to appear tonight?"

Ellie shrugged, throwing another pillow onto the couch. Fiona would be sleeping on the—not to say she'd get any sleeping done. First sign of trouble and her 9mm would be pulled from under her pillow and pointed toward said trouble.

"I know that he comes once or twice a week, but I've never caught him in the act." Fi glanced over at the sound of a handgun being cocked, expecting someone to be holding a gun to her head. Instead, when she whirled around she saw something completely different.

Ellie handled the Colt M1911 like a pro, even taking it apart to clean it briefly prior to quickly sticking it all together again, shoving the clip back in and once again cocking the slide back. "What? Never seen a gun before?"

"If I knew you were into guns I would've brought more than my wimpy little 9mm." Fiona replied sadly, taking out her gun and looking at it with a little distaste.

"At least we have something to talk about instead of the weather." Ellie suggested, getting up long enough to open several cabinets and collect random objects from them. Fi craned her neck to try and see what they were, then her eyes widened when Ellie let the bundles of old sheets fall open to reveal an arsenal that would impress even Michael.

"I haven't cleaned them in a while and it'll at least give us something to do." She explained, picking a UMP 45 and starting to dismantle it. Fi smiled, taking her pick on what to clean first. She took the HK-21, smiling as she ran her hands across it.

"So. Why exactly do you have an arsenal worthy of the Russians here?"

"I'm a collecter." She replied simply, seeming all too focused on her weapon, wiping over the same spot with more gun oil than was necessary.

"I'm pretty sure a collecter doesn't have this kind of firepower." Fi replied doubtfully, holding up a military grade grenade launcher.

"Well, maybe said collector has connections."

"If that's the case I want to be connected with who you're connected with."

"I suppose it's not a big deal if I tell you…" Ellie mused. Fiona watched her expectantly.

"I knew Michael before this. Long time ago, back in Afghanistan. I had a different name and a different face then. I'm glad he doesn't recognize me though."

"How did you meet him?" Fi asked incredulously.

"In the field, of course, I ended up saving his life. He'd been wounded—shot by someone, don't know who he managed to piss off—but anyways I half dragged him back to cover and patched him up best I could. I came back the next morning but then he was already on the move. That was my first encounter with the famous Westen"

"But how-?"

"I joined the military a few years after him—I got bumped up the same way he did—got blacklisted the same way too."

"You were a spy?" Fi breathed, not believing her ears.

"Yeah. I'm actually 35 but I look like I'm in my twenties. One of the few upsides to all that training really." Ellie chuckled.

"So… is Ellie even your real name?"

"Eh… No. But my dad was considering naming me that."

"If you don't mind me asking…"

"Becky. Becky Korff." She stuck her hand out to Fi, like they were once again just meeting for the first time. "Just stick to Ellie for now though. I really don't want Michael to remember me."

Fi raised an eyebrow at that. "Why? He left you too?"

"No. More like the other way around. And we weren't really dating either. We were just really good friends. When I was blacklisted he started asking questions, but he eventually forgot about me. I knew he was trying to locate me recently, but he's still to blind to see a woman standing right in front of him."

Fi knew exactly how she felt. She was about to add to that when she heard something clank in the other room.

Both women were instantly moving, unconsciously creating a two-man- or rather women-perimeter around the living room.

"Where does he normally put them?" Fi whispered, staring down the iron sights of a glock she had picked up. She liked the heavy weight in her hand; it was oddly reassuring, but she still preferred her normal packs of C-4.

"In here, between the cracks in the floorboards," She replied, covering the other doorway.

"Sit on the couch, pretend you're asleep." Fi muttered as she threw the covers back over the gun stash and crawled behind the TV set, still aiming her pistol somewhere between the two doorways so she could shift to whichever one the unknown person would come through.

Fi had walked through and around the house several times, wanting to know the layout by heart in case something went badly. The living room was the biggest room, connected to the kitchen through an open arch and another doorway that lead to a smaller dining room. In the dining room were a door that leads down to the basement and a staircase that went up to the second floor.

It was obvious the man—or woman even—didn't come through the front door. Fi could hear someone coming up the stairs from the basement, which meant they were either sneaking in through the front when no one was home or had a way out through the bottom floor.

The masked intruder came in through the dining room door, as Fi suspected he might, but he was carrying something other than a note that made Fi worried,

A silenced Heckler & Koch MK23. This gun was meant to be silenced, and as Fi knew very well, it was meant to kill.

Fi waited until he placed the note in the floorboards before she stood slowly to make her move. She was about to jump the guy when Ellie stiffened. The guy stopped to, sensing something was about to go very wrong.

Ellie snapped up like a shot, fast enough to catch the e man in the face with a left hook, and twist his arm behind his back, taking the gun from his hand and smashing the butt of it against the side of his head to knock him out.

Fiona smiled. "I think I just got a new best friend,"

*(*)*

Michael picked up his phone on the second ring. He knew that if Fi was calling at about midnight than something had happened.

"What's up Fi?" He asked, trying to keep concern out of his tone.

"Wellll…. We got ourselves a prisoner. You wanna get Sam and help us get an interrogation room set up?"

"It's the middle of the night Fi," He protested.

He heard Ellie laughing in the background.

"Ellie thinks that you've dealt with worse situations than this in the middle of the night," Fi told him, also sniggering to herself, "I know you have, at least,"

Michael sighed. "Fine Fi. Call Sam, you get the honor of waking him up."

"He said something about a new lady friend, so I doubt he's asleep,"

The thought almost made Michael cringe. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Bye, Michael,"

"Later Fi,"

*(*)*

Sam actually _was_ sleeping when Fi called five minutes later. He fumbled beside the bed he had shared with his lady friend. They had been drinking all night, and Sam just passed out when his head touched the pillow. Now, the remains of a brain-rending headache were all he could seem to remember. He was used to these headaches, however, being a long time drinker. He'd had to work on worse before.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Hi Sam. Write your girl a note and say they called you into work or something, cause you gotta get here in like ten minutes," Fi said, sounding chipper than usual.

"Something happen?" He asked, instantly alert. Sam sat up, trying to be quiet, so he wouldn't wake his latest love.

"Nothing bad, if that's what you mean. No, I just thought you might like to help with our little interrogation.

Sam perked up, allowing himself to smile a little. "That I would sister."

*(*)*

Ahhh, yeah I kno. I'm lazy :3 anyways I finally got this finished, a lots late seeing as how I put the first chapter like two weeks. Anyways… time frame, not really set anytime specifically, just somewhere in the first or second season, sometime before Jesse gets burned really. No spoilers for episodes or anything, so no biggy there. Im not really going to allude to any eps either, so it's just kind of all on its own :3 I had a great time on vacation, but now I'm ready to get back to work. I should hopefully have the next chapter for little lion man out tonite too, if I get it done in time.

Well, thnx for reading, and don't forget to leave a comment. Have a great day/night =3


End file.
